robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 1/US Championship
The US Championship of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was the main competition of the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, as well as being the national championship. Despite being the main competition of the first season, the US Championship was actually the sixth episode out of seven to be shown, and was originally broadcast on September 24, 2001 on TNN. Format Unlike most national championships, the US Championship was intended to be held during one show. To accomplish this, the robots were split into four six-way melees, with only one robot going through from each. There were then two semi-finals and a final to determine the first US Champion. Competing Robots *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Bot-Ugly *Close Enough *Coffin-Bot (replaced Skullmania) *Cyclone *Drillzilla *Falcon *General Chompsalot *Mad Cow *Manta *Medusa Oblongata *Panzer Mk 2 *Red Virus *Rippa Raptor *Rosie the Riveter *Run Away *Shuriken *Sobek *Spartacus *The Brute *The Revolutionist *Tiger Cat (replaced Conquering Clown) *Tricerabot *Unibite Heats 6 Million Dollar Mouse vs The Brute vs Falcon vs Medusa Oblongata vs Red Virus vs Shuriken The Brute collided with 6 Million Dollar Mouse, who Shuriken hit. Falcon was then stuck on top of Shuriken. The Brute then separated Falcon from Shuriken and moved away from Red Virus, who knocked off Medusa Oblongata's head with its forklift. Medusa escaped and Matilda hit Red Virus with her flywheel. The Brute then pushed Falcon into Matilda's CPZ, and Shunt axed it. Falcon could only move in a circle after this attack. Shunt then placed Shuriken onto the floor flipper. Cease was called, and the judges went for The Brute. Winner: The Brute Bot-Ugly vs Coffin-Bot vs The Revolutionist vs Sobek vs Tricerabot vs Unibite This fight started with all the machines attacking each other, and Unibite spinning on the spot to attack Coffin-Bot. Tricerabot stopped The Revolutionist from spinning, before driving on top of Sobek. Sobek lost a tyre. The Revolutionist pushed Sobek, whilst Tricerabot shoved Unibite. Unibite then damaged another of Sobek's tyres. It hit Tricerabot and Sobek, but stopped moving. The Revolutionist pushed Coffin-Bot, which Sergeant Bash grabbed hold of. The house robot then grabbed hold of Unibite. Tricerabot and The Revolutionist continued to push each other while Sergeant Bash seemed to have blown its engine. The fight then went to the judges and The Revolutionist won on points. Winner: The Revolutionist Close Enough vs Manta vs Mad Cow vs Rippa Raptor vs Rosie the Riveter vs Tiger Cat At the start, smoke billowed out of the Mad Cow's 'nose' as it hit Rosie the Riveter, before Manta pushed Rippa Raptor into Dead Metal. The house robot sawed into Rippa Raptor, before Tiger Cat pushed Rosie the Riveter into a CPZ. Meanwhile, Manta got stuck under Mad Cow. Refbot separated the two robots, but one of Mad Cow's tyres was punctured. Dead Metal staged another attack on Rippa Raptor, and was given a warning because of it before Mad Cow was counted out before The Floor Flipper sent Rosie flying into Dead Metal. Shunt than pushed Mad Cow onto the floor flipper, and it flew onto the flame pit. The judges gave the fight to Manta. Winner: Manta Cyclone vs Drillzilla vs General Chompsalot vs Panzer Mk 2 vs Run Away vs Spartacus Cyclone tore into Run Away at the start, but stopped working, and Panzer Mk 2 pushed it into the arena wall, before Chompsalot grabbed hold of the disc. Meanwhile, Drillzilla pushed Spartacus into a CPZ, before pushing Chompsalot and damaging Run Away's front wedge. Drillzilla then pushed Spartacus into Chompsalot, before Run Away backed into Sir Killalot. It escaped but was pushed into another CPZ. Drillzilla then pushed Chompsalot into Panzer Mk 2 and Spartacus. Spartacus was nearly thrown OotA in this attack. Drillzilla then pushed Chompsalot and Panzer Mk 2, before cease was called. The judges gave the win to Panzer Mk 2. Winner: Panzer Mk 2 Semi-Finals The Brute vs The Revolutionist The Revolutionist got up to speed, and hit The Brute repeatedly. The Brute stopped working, and the house robots attacked it. Sergeant Bash carried it across the arena, before The Brute was pitted by Matilda. Winner: The Revolutionist Manta vs Panzer Mk 2 Manta and Panzer Mk 2 pushed each other, before Manta got underneath Panzer Mk 2, and pushed it again. Sergeant Bash tried to attack Manta, but Manta escaped. Manta got in under Panzer Mk 2 again, but stopped spinning. Matilda was given a warning for an attack on Manta, who escaped and nearly flipped Panzer Mk 2, only for the Refbot to prevent this happening. Panzer Mk 2 won the judges' decision. Winner: Panzer Mk 2 Final The Revolutionist vs Panzer Mk 2 The Revolutionist spun, but Panzer Mk 2 pushed it into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Panzer then pushed it across the arena and into Dead Metal, who cut into it. Panzer Mk 2 then pushed The Revolutionist into the wall before flipping it. The Revolutionist was attacked by Sir Killalot and Dead Metal, and Dead Metal pitted it. US Champion: Panzer Mk 2 Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1